Forum:Are the geth lifeforms?
I recently came across this article: Xawin at the bottom it listed the Geth Armature as a lifeform. but are geth lifeforms? (their platform and/or programs and/or both?) are the geth alive? and is the geth a lifeform or are they lifeforms? --Wouter215 22:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :For the purposes of how we write that article, and all planet articles for that matter, they are classified as lifeforms. As to the rest, that will end up being a philosophical debate that I really don't have an interest in participating in. Lancer1289 23:07, July 15, 2011 (UTC) @Lancer1289 This post was intended as a philosophical debate.. but I'm sorry to read that you do not have an interest in participating in this. --Wouter215 14:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm game for a debate, especially about something like this. I guess you could say that the Geth are NOT lifeforms since they were created by the Quarians, but that they ARE in the way that they have adapted and created different versions of Geth since the Quarians failed to destroy them. In this case, it seems like it could really go either way, depending on how you look at it. 16:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) So, like the geth(Legion) said, it's perspective? I strongly believe that the geth are sentient (in large networks). I also think that the geth are susceptible to curiosity, further cementing the fact that they are sentient, because they want to know more about sheppard. I don't know if the geth are "a life form" (single) or if they are "lifeforms" (group), but i do not think they are a hive-mind like the rachni do, but their system is similar.. --Wouter215 10:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Technically speaking, no they aren't alive. It's their intelligence that compels me treat them better then i would a table or a book. I haven't come to terms with the morality of my reasoning though.--Raze85 15:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Even with the complexity Legion presents over other geth platforms that hae been encountered, the geth are not lifeforms that can be construed to have "living" qualities. The actual geth, not the platforms or drone constructs they utilize in combat and external communications, are individual programs that, left alone with no other contact or hubs, would be as simplistic as a neanderthal human. Let me use this example: A person (or geth program) is born, created, etc. It has no contact with any other human it's entire life, instead learning by itself and simply living as best it can before it is killed or dies. Now, take that idea, and put another person next to the first. The interactions between the two would change the outcome drastically, regarding shared communication, mutual curiosity, and an increased intelligence garnered from the experience of two rather than one. This is the geth. However, they were created by an intelligent, ORGANIC race. Beings with living tissue and set lifespans, that evolved from something more primitive eons ago. Thus, the geth are not lifeforms, rather advanced computer programs (to put it simply) that have melded and learned from shared experiences in the form of files and memory, and have made cold, logical decisions regarding hazards, necessity, and compatibility. While they do utilize sometimes humanoid platforms for external expeditions, the geth are simply data; data that can be manipulated, rewritten, and purged. I would like to hear more details from anyone else if they have other speculations, too.--Kentasko 21:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I think the Geth are true lifeforms. They can reason and they have sentience which allows them to feel and experience. They may not be life in the traditional view of the term but Legion has demonstrated many characteristics that cold, calculating machines wouldn't care about. If we consider bacteria and single cell organisms life, then we would need to consider the geth life as well. --Iiams571 02:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) @Iiams571 what part of the geth do you consider lifeforms? the platforms, programs or both? Because I really only see the programs(and networked versions thereof) to be "alive". Wouter215 10:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC) @Wouter215 "Because I really only see the programs(and networked versions thereof) to be "alive". " aren't all geth programs networked versions? stupid me... Wouter215 10:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) @Wouter215 I see only the programs as lifeforms while the platforms are more or less just shells. I look at it kind of like this. Each geth program is very much like a single cell. Individually, their is only basic function but as each geth program joins more programs, they start to become more than just a single cell. In biology as cells group, more complexity is achieved, same with geth programs. As geth attain complexity, they require their platforms to interact physically with the world. I know each geth program is a little more advanced than a single cell but I kind of break down like that. I could be way off but that's how I view it. I'm very interested to see what path the geth ultimately take in ME3. even in ME1 I could tell that the geth were going to be a very cool and unique character throughout the stories.--Iiams571 01:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC)